Software and/or hardware deployments may be installed, upgraded, and/or otherwise changed. Managing multiple deployments in the context of such installations, upgrades, and/or other changes can be a complex endeavor. For example, services running on one or more deployments may have particular interdependencies that can be broken after a version upgrade to one service is implemented, but not another service. As another example, data migration (transferring data between storage types, formats, or computer systems) may be impacted by upgrades or changes within a deployment. That is, data migration may include converting data from one schema to another schema, and the schema versions may impact dependencies with respect to downstream requests. Moreover, certain data migrations may involve bringing a database system offline/taking it down for some period of time.